The First Time
by theconsultingpenguin
Summary: Some very mild Johnlock... This is my first attempt at writing smut... XD (May redo this completely. However as my first smut!fic, I'm quite happy. Besides, I can always write another... Right?)


It was half past four in the afternoon when John decided to make tea and read the newspaper. "Lestrade's in the news again" he murmured to himself, sipping his tea. John made it through half the article when nature called. 'Shit… Oh well, it's not like I'm watching telly.' he thought to himself as he put the paper and his tea aside. With his cane, John hobbled to the loo. Closing the door behind him, John pulled down his zipper and relieved himself. "C-Christ…. I drank too much tea" he blurted out as the last drop hit the toilet. Tucking himself back in his pants, John pulled the zipper and flushed.

As the rushing of water commenced, John went to the sink and washed his hands. Suddenly, the door opened. "Dammit, Sherlock! Don't you knock?" he cried out. Sherlock stood in the doorway and smirked. "Well, I DID wait until you were finished, didn't I?" he asked, taking a step towards the other. John rolled his eyes. "Do you need to use the loo? I'll get out of your way-" he mumbled, trying to slip past. The mere thought of Sherlock listening to him pee made John go red in the face. 'Shit shit shit' John thought as he managed to experience a leg spasm just as he left the loo. Sherlock managed to catch him in a tango-style hold, then proceeded to pick him up like a princess. "Sherlock? What-… Stop it! I'm fine. Put me down!" John sputtered, his face now beet red. 'Oh shit… Oh bloody fucking shit!' he thought as his heart began to race. The smirk never left Sherlock's face as he carried John up the stairs to his bedroom. "Sher-lock! What in God's name are you-!?" John was cut off when Sherlock set him down. "Er, thanks… But I'm not sleepy…" he said, awkwardly averting his gaze. 'Dammit…' John thought, the rush of blood pulsing in his groin. "Are you alright?" asked Sherlock, who was now less than a foot away from John's face. John half glared at the other man. "I'm fine." he muttered, refusing to look at the other. The smirk faded from Sherlock's face. "You're lying." he stated, gently but firmly forcing John against the wall by placing his hands on either side of the army doctor. His eyes showing panic for the first time, John pressed his back into the wall. John tried to push Sherlock away, but his hands were now pinned to the wall. "Sherlock-… Let me go!" John hissed. 'Shit… He's too close… I can't-' John couldn't move. "John…" Sherlock murmured. "Your pulse." murmured Sherlock as he shifted John's wrists into one hand whilst taking his chin in the other. "John, look at me." Sherlock commanded gently. John initially refused by shutting his eyes. Of course, Sherlock rolled his own. "John, open your eyes. and look/at/me." he said. John took a deep breath and opened his eyes just as Sherlock leaned in for a kiss.

Stunned at first, John went rigid. The hand on his chin went around the nape of his neck, while the other cupped the small of his back. HIs hands now free, John managed to wedge his hands in between their chests enough to pull away. Gasping for air, John looked up at the other with an expression of anger and confusion. "Sherlock-… What the fuck?" John practically spat. Sherlock didn't blink. "Science… John" was his reply. John had had enough. With one final push, John pushed past Sherlock and leaned up against the bedpost. "Science?! Bloody fucking science, Sherlock? Why the fuck would you do something like that" John yelled. Overcome with emotion, John figured this was some kind of experiment. Sherlock straightened himself out and took a step towards John. "If you're thinking this was some kind of experiment, you'd be correct." Sherlock said softly, taking another step towards John. The doctor took a step back as Sherlock made his way towards him. "John… Listen to me-" Sherlock began to say. But John wasn't having any of it. "No! You can't do whatever you want! I'm not an experiment, Sherlock. I'm not your toy!" he said, his hazel blue eyes beginning to sting with the threat of tears. "You weren't…. It was me. The kiss was for me, John" Sherlock said softly. John rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Right. And why on earth would you want to kiss me, Sherlock?" John asked, raising a brow. Sherlock looked John dead in the eye. "….To confirm that what I've been feeling, for you." As the words left Sherlock's lips, John fell silent. "You are the only one, John. The only one that matters to me." Sherlock said, his blue eyes locked onto John's blue hazel ones. John took another step back and hit the bedside table, knocking over the lamp. Without another word, Sherlock rushed over to pick it up for John. Setting the now broken lamp on the table, Sherlock gently guided John to a sitting position on the bed. "Please?" Sherlock asked, his voice showing a vulnerability John didn't think him capable of having. John obliged and sat on the bed. On one knee, Sherlock looked into his eyes. "The kiss… I needed to confirm-" Sherlock began to say. "What did it confirm? Hmm?" interrupted John. Sherlock didn't bat an eye when John interrupted. In fact, Sherlock smiled and caressed John's cheek with a finger. "That the feeling is mutual, John." he said, the softest of smiles breaching his face. John's breath caught in his throat. "W-What… Feeling?" he asked, his heart beginning to pound once more. Sherlock took John's hand and placed it on his own chest. "Tell me… What can you deduce about me, John?" Sherlock asked. John blinked as his hand was pressed gently against Sherlock's chest. He could feel the rapid heartbeat underneath the warmth of his chest through his purple shirt. 'His heartbeat… It's… It's as fast as mine-… Oh my god.' John looked up as the realization hit him. Sherlock's smile brightened when he saw that it finally clicked for John. "You… You're in, um… Love" John said, blushing deeply. Sherlock reached up to cup John's cheeks. "Excellent deduction" Sherlock murmured before pushing John flat on his back.

A hint of surprise laced John's features as Sherlock pinned his hands once more. "You are… The one." Sherlock said, his dark curls framing his face as he leaned in for a kiss. John flailed as Sherlock's knee made its way up to his groin, eliciting a soft noise of pleasure. "Moan for me, John…" Sherlock purred, using his other leg to nudge John's legs apart. John closed his eyes as a soft whine of anticipation escaped his moistened lips. Sherlock bent down to kiss John once more, his tongue battling John's for dominance inside their mouths. Sherlock rolled his hips into John's, eliciting yet another moan from the man. Satisfied with the results, Sherlock leaned up and began to unbutton his own shirt. "Take off your clothes…" he said softly, to which John did, lifting his jumper and shirt over his head. John swallowed as the golden light from the lowered sun cast shadows against Sherlock's chest, giving the man an ethereal glow. Sherlock removed his shirt, pants, and boxers, revealing a full on erection. John blushed and began to undo his pants when Sherlock stopped him. "No… Let me-?" he asked, using his long delicate fingers to undo John's belt, button, and zipper. John propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Sherlock removed his clothing. Sherlock's eyes glittered as his blue eyes gazed upon John's perfectly curved erection. Grabbing the petroleum jelly from the drawer, Sherlock lubricated himself. "Watch me, John…" he murmured, his blue eyes glowing in the setting sun. John licked his lips and watched, his loins twitching with anticipation. "Sh-Sherlock?" John asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Without speaking, Sherlock leaned over John and pushed him flat on the bed. Spreading John's legs, Sherlock positioned himself at John's opening. "John, I love you" he said before slowly teasing the other, thus lubricating John. John arched his back as the sensation of Sherlock's tip sent shivers of ecstasy up and down his spine. Sherlock leaned over John propped up on his elbows. "Say it, John." Sherlock commanded. John swallowed and licked his lips. "I… I love… I love you, Sherlock" No sooner had the words left John's lips did Sherlock slowly push himself inside John's tightness. John gasped at the suddenness and gripped the bedsheets tightly. "It… Hurts…" he whispered, afraid to move. Sherlock leaned down to kiss the whimpering John. "I know… I'm sorry" he said, simply resting there inside the other.

After a few short minutes, John's body relaxed as did his expression. Sherlock took this as a cue to begin rocking his pelvis, grinding his stomach against John's erection as his own slid in and out of him. A wince and slightly pained moan escaped as Sherlock moved in and out. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, just different. Of course, feeling the friction of Sherlock's stomach against his erection helped. John wrapped his arms around the small of Sherlock's back and pulled him close. Bliss flooded his body once Sherlock his his sweetspot. "She-Sher..Sherlock-!" John gasped as the other began to intensify the thrusting. Sherlock leaned down and kissed john, effectively silencing him and moaned deeply into his throat. John could feel the vibrations through Sherlock's chest as he moaned. John let out a whine of pleasure as he came closer and closer to his climax. "John… I need you…" Sherlock murmured. John snaked his arms around Sherlock's neck and stared into his eyes. "I need you too." he said, unable to look away. Sherlock stared into John's eyes. "Come for me…" he said. "Come for-… Oh." John said blushing deeply. Sherlock grinned and placed a kiss upon John's lips. "I need you to come for me, John" said Sherlock as he thrust again and again into John's sweet spot over and over until the army doctor couldn't hold back any longer. "C-CHRIST, Sh-SHERLOCK!" John cried out as his seed shot out in between their torsos. Pleased and unable to hold back himself, Sherlock climaxed and filled John's inner walls with his own. Sherlock all but collapsed on top of John as he didn't want to hurt him. The two men lay panting, kissing, and caressing each other until the sun finally dipped below the horizon. With one final kiss, Sherlock slowly pulled out and grabbed his shirt off the floor. With a tender expression, he cleaned John's stomach off first, then his own. "I mean it John… I love you" Sherlock said, laying beside the other. With a slight groan, John rolled onto his side to face Sherlock. "I know… I love you too" he said, kissing the other man's lips before snuggling in against the other. Sherlock chuckled and pulled the quilt that was lying at the end of the bed over the both of them. John let out a soft yawn as his eyelids drooped. Sherlock chuckled and wrapped John in an embrace. "Get some sleep, John." said Sherlock as he kissed the top of John's head. John didn't argue. "You too… Sherlock…" John murmured, thoroughly worn out. Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes. Nestled in the safety of each others arms, the two men soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
